My Reality or World (onwards)
by A Learning PEN
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATED...
1. Chapter 1

hlw

thanx to all

really mein ne socha nhi tha ki koi bhi review karega ya phir mujhe appreciate karega

mujhe laga tha sab bhaga denge

but thnku soooo muchhhh

no bakkk bakk

back to story...

* * *

 **(Home)**

 **abhi(pov):** dad app meri kabhi nhi sunte kabhi bhi nhi puch muhjse koi bhi decision lene se phle kabhi nhi mujhe kya karna h mujhe kaun meri zindagi mein chahiye kabhi nhi pucha kyu dad

 **(in car)**

 **acp sir(pov):** kya karu mein tumhara abhijeet sirf ladayi jagade karte ho tum abb

padayi se tho jaise bhagte ho tum principle ne btaya tha mujhe tumhari ki tum sharp ho intelligent ho aur agar tum concentrate karo tho kuch bhi kar sakte ho.

 **car stop in front of cid office.**

acp apne kaam mein busy ho jate hai

 **At night(dinner time)**

 **acp sir(to servant):** abhijeet kha h

 **servant:** sir wo tho apne room mein hai aur dinner ke liye mana kar rhe hai

 **acp sir:** yeh ladka sirf zid,gussa aur nakhde aur kuch nhi

 **acp sir to servant :** tum dinner set karo mein dekhta hu

 **(in abhi's room)**

 **abhijeet standing in front of room window**

 **acp sir open** the **door and look for moment feel strange in his heart.**

 **acp sir:** yeh kya naya natak hai haa khana kyu nhi khana tumko bolo

phle galti karo aur phir ye sab

 **abhi:** koi natak nhi kar rha hu mein dad bas bhukh nhi h muhje bass

dad app ne bola tha ki sham ko kuch baat krenge aake kya baat thi app plzz meri baat sunle phle phir kuch kare dad

 **acp sir :** haa mujhe tumse kuch sawal kar ne hai abhijeet sach aur sirf sach bolna

 **abhi :** puche dad kya puchna hai appko muhjse

 **acp sir:** school mein tum padhte kyu nhi ho dhyan kha rhta hai tumara

aur ye ladayi kyu karte rhte ho tum school ki principle ne btaya ki class ke sabse dull bacho se tumhari dosti hai bolo kya ye sach hai

 **abhi sir :** (with down head)dad mera bilkul maan nhi karta hai yaha rhne ka app tho din bhar ghar mein nhi hote aur app ke dar se society ke sare bache mujhse baat bhi nhi karte hai

dad mujhe uski yaad aati hai mera padhne maan nhi lagta hai abb mein jab bhi padhne ke liye soch ta hu tho yaad aata hai ki kaise hum padhte the aur maze bhi karte the dad mein ne kabhi kisi ko friend bnane ka kabhi socha hi nhi jarurat hi nhi padhi par dad jab se app ne use bhej diya mujhe kuch acha nhi lag rha hai plzz dad wapas leke aye use (teary)plzz dad

 **acp sir (calmly):** dekho abhijeet tum bhi jante ho ki ye possible nhi hai wo kya ho chuka hai usne apne rasta chun liya hai aur us pe chal chuka hai

tumhare liye ye hi acha hoga ki bhul jao aur apne app par aur padhyi par focus karo

 **abhi(shouting):** nhi hota na focus har jagah tho hai wo dad nhi hota mujhse aur uske bina nhi karna kuch bass app mujhe btate kyu nhi apne kha bheja hai use boliye plzz answer me

 **acp sir(slaped abhi):** nonsense sari tameez bhul chuke ho tum bigad gye ho uski trah se

 **acp sir :** moved out from room

* * *

 **so kaisa laga btana jarur**

 **aur soch na bhi ki kaun hai jiski baat abhijeet aur acp sir kar rhe the**

 **aur aisa kya hua ?**

 **aur kha h wo?**

 **R and R**

 **Rhia dubey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii**

 **guyss bura ye nhi lag rha ki sirf 3 ya 4 reviews hai but ye lag rha hai ki views bahut sare hai**

 **naya likhna suru kiya hai acha nhi ye bhi pata hai par kaam se kaam advice karo week points hi bata do but ye kya baat hui .**

 **chalo koi nhi app ka maan jo maan mein aye kare mein kuch nhi bolti**

 **sry if any of my word hurt u**

 **extremly sry...**

 **thanx to**

 **saira, pwincex Angel, Harshikatyagi2002**

* * *

 **acp moved out from abhijeet's room entered into own room**

 **start thinking**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _In a room a young lad with well built body fair complexion standing with close fist to control his anger_

 _ **acpsir:** pooch sakta hu kis khushi mein tum exam dene ko nhi gye the bolo aisa bhi kaun sqa kaam jaruri tha ki tumne exam chod diya bolo _

**_lad still standing silently with down head and closed fist_**

 ** _acpsir:_** _kuch pooch rha hu mein aur mein apne swalo ka answer cahta hu i said answer me damit (loudly)daya i waiting for your answer koi mazaq lagta hai school tumko jab mazgi aye tho exam doge haa abb tak school bunk karte the aur abb exam time bhi bunk karne lag gye aisa bhi kya Nasha ho gya hai tumko ko padhyi exams future kisi bhi cheez ka hosh nhi rha_

 ** _with the word NASHA lad fired back_**

 ** _boy:_** _nasha nhi hai mujhe kisi cheez aur plzz aise words use na kare aur mein btadu nasha nhi passion hai mera aur apne passion ke liye mein kissi bhi kisi bhi cheez ko chod sakta hu samjhe app_

 ** _acp sir_** _:bekar ki baate mat karo daya ye passion junoon sab faltu hai zindagi mein kuch bane ke liye ye sab cheeje kaam nhi ayegi kisi interview mein tumhara ye passion kaam nhi ayega tab tumhari knowledge aur percentage ki baat hogi aur tumhare pass kuch nhi hoga kyu aur kase hoga socho (teasing)exam tho dene nhi hai apne so called passion mein jo busy ho exam dene ka time nhi hai sahab ke pass_

 ** _daya:_** _dad mein apne passion ko hi apna career bana cahta hu app ye kyu nhi samajh rhe hai padhayi jaruri hai maanta hu par dad padhayi se aage bhi ek duniya aur phir padhayi percentage ke liye nhi knowledge ke liye karni chaiye app mujhe aur abhi dono ko sirf percentage ka bolte hai_

 ** _acpsir: t_** _um mujhe bataoge ki kya galat hai kya sahi hai tumse jada dekhi hai duniya mein ne daya samjhe tum aaj tumko percentage position ye sab aaj kuch nhi lag rhe hai lekin jab aaj se 10 saal baad apne iss socalled passion se thak haar kar job ke liye ghoomoge tab iss percentage ki kimat pata chalegi._

 ** _daya:_** _nhi dad kabhi nhi mein janta hu mein kya kar rha hu plzz app mujhe karne de app ke liye apne sapno ki bali nhi dunga jaise bhai ne di kabhi nhi plzz app mhujhe bhai samajh ne ki galti mat kijiyega_

 ** _acpsir:_** _tum bolna kya chate ho ki mein apni marzi daal rha hu tumhare aur tumhare bhai ke upar meri sirf ye iccha hai ki tum log apne app mein kabil bano bas taki mere piche tum logo ko kisi ki suni na pade samje aur ye baat samajh nhi aati tumko_

 ** _daya:_** _tho hum kya kar rhe hai boliye hum bhi tho apna career hi set kar rhe hai par apne tarike se bhai shooting se app na career bnane ka maan tha par apne mana kardiya ye bol karki shooting mein nhi cid mein career banao tabse bhai kahi kho gye wo chup se ho gye hai_

 _aur abb app ki marzi hai ki mein boxing as my career na lu skills cid trainning mein use karu nhi dad sry but mein apne dreams sacrifies nhi krunga so sry_

 _ **acpsir:** acha tho tum nhi manoge kya karloge tum ha 11 mein ho koi job bhi nhi milegi tumko kisi kabil nhi ho tum kya karoge meri help ke bina _

**_daya:_** _mein app ki baat nhi man sakta apne sapne app ki bekar ki baat maan kar mein ye ghar chod dunga agar appko mere aur meri boxing se problem hai_

 ** _acpsir:_** _tho tum mujhe ghar chod ke jane ki dhamki de rhe ho itni himat hai tumein ki ghar chod sako bolo (loudly)bolo hai himat jawab do_

 _ek baat kaan khol kar sunlo ghar mein wo ghoga jo mein bolunga aur samjhe_

 ** _daya:_** _samjhne ki jarurat mujhe nhi appko hai dad hum bete hai appke koi race ke ghode nhi jo app apni izzat ki race laga rhe hai aur mein ja rha hu lekin abb apke samne tabhi ayunga jab kuch baan jaunga_

 _gud bye dad_

 _daya moved out from house_

 **acp sir come out from thoughts with ring of cell phone after call he stared to the cell walpaper a light smile framed on his lips two young boys of almost same age are smile bordly in each other company in wallpaper**

 **acpsir(pov):** mein nhi janta ki tum kha ho daya par jaha bhi ho jo bhi kar rhe ho bhagwan tumko kamiyabi de mein bhi koi tumhara bura nhi kar rha tha bass tum logo gi maa ko diya wada nibha rha tha aur sayad wada nibhate waqt mein ek baap hone ke farz ko nhi nibha paya

 **abhi's room**

 **abhi(pov):** dad ne duniya ki sochi par apne dono bete bhol gye bhol gye ki wo bhi insan hai daya tu ne kya kiya apni sochi apne sapne ki sochi meri m..meri kisi(crying)kisi ne nhi sochi mujh par kya bithegi tere aise jane se nhi sochi

(determined)thik hai dad jaisa bolenge karunga sab karonga par tujhe maaf nhi karunga ek baar baata deta jaa rha hai ye bata deta ki kha hai thik hai kuch nhi kiya daya tu ne

kabhi maaf nhi karunga kabhi nhi

 **abhijeet entered to acp sir room**

 **acpsir:** (softly but strict) abhijeet tum kya baat hai koi kaam tha kya mujhse

 **abhi:** mujhe app se kuch baat karni hai app free hai kya

 **acpsir:** kya baat karni hai bolo free hu

 **abhi:** dad wo mein ne ek faisla liya hai...

* * *

 **so kya faisla liya hai abhijeet ne kya acp sir agree honge uski baat se .**

 **guy plzz drop ur precious review**

 **r and r**

 **Rhia dubey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hlw every one**

 **kya soch rhe hai din mein bhi torcher karti hai update deke aur raat mein bhi par mein kya karu mein ne story suru ki hai aur mein end tak le jana chati hu mid mein chod kar ni rakh na chati aur abhi vacation hai tho classes homework projects karne ke baad lappy tho mil jata hai**

* * *

 **abhi:** mein ne faisla liya hai

 **acp sir :** kaisa faisla abhijeet abb kya aya hai tumhare dimag mein phir koi ulta sidha soch rhe ho tum

 **abhi:** dad meri baat tho sune plzz app phle hi suru hoge ki mein kuch ulta sidha hi soch rha hu

 **acp sir:** acha bolo

 **abhi:** dad app mere liye koi police training form laye the mein socha hai ki mein wo entrance exam dounga

 **acp sir: (happily)** what abhijeet tum sach mein entrance doge really mein bahut khush hu tum ek minute ruko mein form leke aata hu tum isko fill kardo mein kal submit kar dunga mein

 **abhi (pov):** ye mein kisi ke liye nhi kar rha dad na apki khushi ke liye na apni khushi se lekin abb mein thak chuka hu ladte ladte kise ladu aur kyu jab kisiko meri koi parwah hi nhi hai

abb jo ho rha hai hone do

 **acp sir :** (returned with a form of police training entrance form): lo fill kardo isse fir mein kal submit kar dunga aur exam date ka bhi pata kar lunga

 **abhi:** take form and filled each and every information and give back to acp sir and move back to his room (crying) thik hai abb mein apne appko itna strong karunga ki koi insaan tho kya zhakham(wound) bhi se mere ansoo ankh(eye) mein nhi aayenge

aur ye police training mujhe iss mein bahut help karegi sab ko apni padi hai mere se kisiko matalb nhi hai abb dekho ge abhijeet ka wo roop jisko khud abhijeet nhi janta (determined tone) abb tak sab ne abhijeet ka rote dekha hai kamjor padhte dekha hai lekin abb abhijeet ke gusse ko dekho ge abhijeet ko itna stong dekho ge jo kisi ke samne kamjor nhi padhta

 **and he slept their**

 **next morning**

 **acp sir :** moved to submit form of PTE(police training entrance)

 **abhi:** siting silently totally blank

 **at night**

 **acp sir came back to home moved to abhijeet 's room and found him sitting silently in his study table with down head**

 **acp sir(concerned):** kya hua abhijeet tabiyat tho thik hai aise sar niche karke kyu baite ho koi problem hai kya

 **abhi:** nhi dad koi baat nhi hai aur tabiyat bhi thik hai app wo app form sumbit kar aaye date kab ki hai exam ki

 **acpsie:** haa form sumbit ho gya aur i mahine baad exam hai 8 july ko tab tak tum preparation karo okk

 **abhi :** haa thik hai mein abb padhta hu

acp sir moved back to his room

 **here abhijeet started study for his entrance he really want to crack this exam not for his father not for his so called Nafrat from his bother but for being stonge want to be stonge that no one can guess how much he was suffered or will suffering**

 **on other side some one is hitting punching bag again and again with full force and strenght**

 **a boy came near said sir bula rhe hai tumko chalo jaldi**

 **person:** thik hai mein aata hu thodi time mein tum chalo

(boy moved out room their)

person move to washroom wash his face clean from towel went to meet his sir

 **In office**

 **person:** app ne bhulaya mujhe sir

 **sir:** daya aayo baitho mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai

daya take sit

 **sir:** dekho daya meri baat dhyan se sunno abb tum natinal level ke player ho naam paisa sab kuch hai tumhare pass mere pass ek letter aaya hai police training camp se aur uske liye sab se ache aur strong mujhe tum hi lag rhe ho iss liye tumko bhulya hai agar tum cahte ho tho

 **daya:** kya baat hai sir saaf saaf bole plzz

 **sir:** daya every year we use to serve our best trainned boxer to our country this year you are the best boxer and i like to see you as a cop

 **daya :** but sir how can i be a cop sir mein 10% aur12% iyne ache nhi hai aur sir mein padhayi se bhi alag ho gya hu aur entrance qualify kaise karunga

 **sir :(laughed a bit):** calm down daya tum ko koi entrance nhi dena hai kyu ki tum sports kote se entry karo ge direct tumko bas police trainning lena hai agar tum chaho dekho daya apne liye tho sab jeete hai par desh ke liye jeene aur maarne ka shukh kuch hi logo ko milta hai ye letter hai dekhlo padhlo soch samajh ke faisla karna

 **daya;** take letter from his hands and moved out many things started to moving his mind he look at the letter open it and start reading each and evry word carefully thinking what to do because he to wanted to fulfill his dad dreams he to wanted made him proud

 **next day**

 **daya (moved to office):** may i come in sir

 **sir:** daya aayo baitho tho kya socha tumne join karoge force

 **daya:** yess sir app processing kare mein join karna chata hu force tarining ke liye kab jana hai sir

 **sir:** bas jaise hi entrance exam ka result announced ho jayega baki ke logo ko bhi letters mil jayenge waise hi tumko inform kar denge

 **daya :** thik hai sir thnak you

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **days passed**

 **abhijeet apna entrance exam bhi de diya tha abb wo result ka intezar kar rha tha**

one day he was working on his cell a notification poped on his screen tha PTE exam result announced immediatly he open the site enter his role no. result was in his favour he **pa** ssed in the exam now after three days he have move to appear for training at mumbai police head quaters

 **other side**

daya also get letter about his training at chennai head qutare

 **both soul moved for their training they get advantage of their skills as abhijeet was master in shooting and daya is from sports cota.**

 **they have to attend only 6 month training after 6 month they posted as officers.**

 **AFTER SIX MONTHS...**

* * *

 **so kya hota hai 6 months after**

 **soch kar btana jarur**

 **NOTE: iss mein jo terms mein neuse kiye hai police training mein just like sports cota , skills advantage. form ,result ye sab mere dimag ka khel hai aisa nhi hota nhi hai**

 **Sports cota ko chod kar wo bhi sure nhi hu ki police mein hai ki nhi okk**

 **koi serious mat lena**

 **guy plzz drop ur precious review**

 **r and r**

 **Rhia dubey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hlw every one**

* * *

 **AFTER SIX MONTHS...**

 **daya and abhijeet are ready as cops they are very sharp**

 **daya posted to Manali as inspesctor..**

 **abhijeet posted to gujrat as inspector ..**

dono apni duty ko mein busy hote hai apne app ko apne past ke baare mein soch ne ka waqt hi nhi dete

acp sir bhi apni duty mein busy hote hai

 **after noon at Gujarat**

Young officer reported in office with some wounds and hanging hand

SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET reporting sir mission success full

 **Acp gujurat:** well done my boy mujhe pata tha tum mujhe bilkul bhi nirash nhi karoge mere pass tumhare kiye kuch hai abhijeet aur mein janta hu tumko ye pasand aaye ga

 **abhi:** kya hai sir

 **acp guj:** tum ne itna difficult mission ko successfully solve kiya hai iss liye gujrat HQ ne ek success party organize ki hai ek surprise bhi hai

 **abhi :** sir surprise kaisa

 **acp guj:** shaam ko pata chal jayega abhijeet acha abhi tum ghar jao shaam ko milte hai

here in manali

daya is working on his computer only when a officer comes to him andaid that sir is calling himi n his cabin

 **acp manali:** daya mujhe kuch btana tha tumko daya tumhari performance dekh kar field par aur office mein HQ ne tumhara promotion kar diya hai now are SENIOR INSPECTOR DAYA

 **daya :** he was just spell bound many thiks revolving in his mind like how his father pround to say mere tho dono bete sher hai ek ka nishana arjun jaisa hai tho ek ki takat bheem jaisi hai

dono jab cid mein ayenge tho dekhna tum sunita (duo mother) then he think how he broken all his fathers dream but what about his dreams apne dreams ka sochna galat nhi hai gunah nhi hai

 **acp manali:** daya kha kho gye lo letter lo accept karo iske sath transfer bhi hai country one of best team mein tumhara transfer hua hai you are very lucky daya

 **daya :** delhi transfer hai kya sir ( **acp manali** ): nhi daya mumbai wo bhi best team hai daya

 **daya :** (shocked) kya mumbai par ye transfer kiya jarurat hai

 **Acp manali:** apne career mein sabko transfer lena padta hai daya aur phir promotion ke sath transfer commom hai

 **daya:** okk sir kab report karna hai mumbai app mujhe btaa dena

acp manali : day after tomorrow tum ko nikal na hai kal packing kar lena

 **Then daya leaves for mumbai , he is wondering how it all will do to cope with his father ad brother**

 **Daya (pov):** jab sab chod kar gya tha tab kuch nhi tha mere pass bas ek letter tha boxing trainning acedamy ka bass aur aaj jab wapas laut rha hu tho sab kuch tho hai naam paisa ek job

dad se jo wada kiya tha ya bolu jo challenge kiya tha wo bhi pura kiya mein ne phir.. bhi na jaane kyu aisa lag rha hai sab kuch kho diya hai meine kitne dino nhi nhi... saalo baad dad se milunga aur abhijeet se bhi use tho mein ghar chodte waqt bhi nhi mila tha lekin agar use milta tho ghar kaise chodta pata nhi kya kar rha hoga kaisa hoga kahi mujhe galat tho nhi samajh lega na nhi .. wo.. wo mera bhai hai mujhe galta nhi samjhe ga ...

 **daya comes out from thought , from the annoucement of flight landing to mumbai airport**

 **Today he got his position but still he was not happy,there was probably something he could not see but he was feeling tears of some one very special**

 **he comes out of thoughts and move out from the airport**

 **Daya: (** to cab driver): cid office chalo ge ( **cab drive** ): nodded positively

1 hour later daya standing in front of of the cid office

 **in side cid office**

 **acp sir :** officer their is a gud news for us , the two senior officer we have demaned fron HQ are fulfilled one officer will report today Rajat tum sabka intro karwa dena agar mein na present hu tho okk

 **Rajat :** okk sir

 **in gujarat (party)**

 **dig:** i am very happy to say that our team, S.I. Abhijeet is being transferred, to cid mumbai (sabhi log clapping karte hai aur abhijeet ko congratulation wise karte hai )

abhijeet apni place par khada hota hai aur shocked bhi hota hai wo smajh nhi pata hai ki use khush hona cahiye ki usee best team ke sath kaam karne ko milega ya phir dhukhi ki jin cheezo se wo bhag rha hai wo uske samne aake khadi ho gyi hai.

 **Dig to abhijeet:** kya tum khush nhi ho is transferre se abhijert koi problem hai kya

 **abhijeet:** no sir asi koi baat nhi hai mein khush hu thik hu mein kab jana hai sir (dig ): kal shaam ki flight hai aur day after tomorow tum report karoge

 **abhijeet :** okk sir

 **party finished**

 **abhijeet at his home**

 **abhijeet(pov):** kya ho rha hai ye sab kuch samjh nhi aa rha itni dur aa gya mein sabse par phir se unke bich jana khush nhi tha mein par shukoon tha yaad tho nhi aati uski nafrat karta hu mein daya tum se tum ne mujh se meri khushi, shanti , sukoon sab cheen liya sab

 **At evening**

 **abhijeet apni flight mein jata hai aur sochta hai kaise uski puri life change ho gyi wo kya se kya ho gyi wo kaise ek soft hearted person se stone hearted ho gya jisko emotions ka koi fark nhi matlab nhi hai**

he comes out from his thoughts by landing annoucement

* * *

 **friends is mein ho sakta hai aap ko lage ki mein bahut jaldi jaldi kar rhi hu par first posting home city mein nhi milti iss liye ye terms likhna tha hi**

 **baki aap sab se jada mein duo ko ek sath dekhna cahti hu (bhai duo ke liye pagal hu mein )**

 **okk tho plzz acha nhi hai jada phir bhi**

 **review ki jiye ga**

 **aur soch na jarur kya ho ga Acp sir ka reaction jab wo daya ko cid mein dekhenge aur abhijeet ko cid mumbai mein review mein batana**

 **EKK BADA WALA THANK YOU SAB KO JIN LOGO NE REVIEW KIYE THE**

 **THANKKKK YOUUUU SOOOOO MUCHHHH ...**

 **Rhia Dubey**

 **r and r**

 **Rhia dubey**


	5. Chapter 5

**huHlw every one**

* * *

 **Here daya entred inside cid office..**

 **Rajat:** app kaun aur aise andar aa gye koi pareshani ha kya ..

 **Daya:** Nhi mein CID manali se new senior inspector

 **Rajat:** ohh.. sry sir Welcome to Cid Mumbai mein app ko sabka intro deta hu

ye hai **Inspector Vansh** : welcome to cid mumbai sir

I **nspector Purvi** : welcome sir

 **Senior inspector kavin** : welcome to our team

so on...

(old officers like freddy sir and salukhe sir already know daya as acp sir's son )

 **Daya:** mujhe bhi aap sabse milke acha laga hope aap ko mere sath kaam karke acha lage ga

 **Daya:** sare officer present hai rajat ya koi nhi hai yha

 **Rajat:** nhi sir humare ek inspector aur Acp sir abhi nhi hai

aur Forensic Department se nhi mile hai aap abhi

 **Daya:** thik hai aap mujhe kaam aur meri desk dikha de plzz aur present case ki details dede chal ke mujhe time waste nhi karna hai

 **Rajat:** sure sir chale mein dikha deta hu...

phir Rajat Daya ko sab samjha deta hai

 **afternoon office Phone bell rings about a Muder in Andheri.**

 **A** ll oficers including Daya moved for investigation after near about 3o'clock all officer came back to office after collecting all evidences and raw information about muder

 **Vansh to Daya:** sach mein sir wo door tho khul hi nhi rha tha aur apne use thod diya tho sara kaam itni jaldi ho gya warna shaam tak itezar karna padhta koi lock kholne wala aaye tho hum investigate kare sach sir apki takat ka jawab nhi

D **aya:** (smilling): thank you Vansh par iss mein itni bhi taref wali baat nhi thi mujh mein kabiliyat thi tho mein ne thod diya

suddenly Daya felt leaking his pen he excuse himself and moved to wash room

Acp sir entered office after Meeting

 **Acp sir to Rajat :** New officer ne roport kiya ki nhi Rajat

 **Rajat :** yes sir kar liya hai aur aaj se join bhi kar liya infact aaj wo humare sath investigation pe bhi gye the sach mein sir kya takat hai sir ki ek baar mein darwaja thod diye sir

 **Acp sir** : kya baat hai bahut impress lag rhe ho apne naye collegue se achi baat hai abb kal tum logo ke ek aur officer report karega waise sunna hai bhut hi gussa aata hai

ye sab chodo hai kha wo Officer hum bhi tho mile unse jin hone humre Officer ko apni darwaja thod skill ka fan bana diya (naughty)

 **Rajat:** (shy) :kya sir app bhi hum tho bass apko bta rhe the

(daya comes out of the washroom)

R **ajat:** sir ligiye aagye sir (indicating towards DAya to acp sir)

 **Acp sir:** (turned) : he saw daya standing near rest room door talking some one on phone (shocked whisper) DAYA...

 **Rajat:** sir daya sir ye hi naam hai unka aap ko kaise pata aap tho nhi jante the ki kaunse officer report karenge.

 **Acp sir:silent:** Daya cid mein ye kaise usko tho aana nhi tha (acp sir move to his cabin)

 **Daya:** Rajat sir aa gye kha hai unko tho report kardu

 **Rajat:** sir apne cabin mein chale gye aap cabin chale jaye

(daya nodded)

 **Daya knocked may i come in sir**

 **Acp sir :** yes come in

(friends daya sir surprise iss liye nhi hai kyu ki acp sir mumbai ke acp the jab daya sir ghar se gye the wo apne aap ko strong karke mumbai wapas aaye hai )

 **Daya :** Sir ye mera transfer letter aur joinning letter tho aapko mil hi gya hoga.

 **Acp sir :** haa wo mil gya hai waise ek baat puch sakta hu ye Boxer se Officer kaise baan gye tum tho mere baat nhi maan rhe the na.(calm but some were teasing)

 **Daya:** aap ki baat mein apne sapno ki bali deke puri nhi karna chta tha baki agar apne mera letter aur Data read kiya hoga tho aapko pata ho meri joining aur entry Sports kote se hai Cid mein baki mein Boxer hi tha National champion. May i leave sir

 **Acp sir:** Yes u can (thinking): hmm... tho Boxer Daya cid Senior inspector Daya aka.. darwaja thod Officer Daya baan gye hai acha lag rha hai ye dekh ke ki anjane mein hi sahi tumko mere sapno ki kadar hai daya Naraj hi sahi par tum mujhe wapas mil gye ho mere bete jaise na sahi par ankho ke saamne tho ho abb bhagwan se ye hi gujarish hai mere dusre beto ko bhi mujhe wapas kardo pata nhi kaise rhta hoga Daya tho phir bhi apni pasand na pasand bolta hai apne sapno ke liye mere against gya par Abhijeet ne tho apne sapno ka naam bhi nhi liya mein jaisa bola waisa kiya aur agar kabhi bola bhi tho apne bhai ke liye .

 **comes out from thought as its was night and Officer want permission for departaure**

 **acp sir** : chalo sab log apne aapne ghar jao baki kaam subha karna aake gud night

 **Daya :** (thinking) sabse pyaar se baat karte hai bass hum dono bhaiyo pe hi all time kadhus pan dikhate rhte hai... (childish) huhuu...

 **Acp sir : came near to daya's desk..:** kyu ghar nhi jana

 **Daya :** nhi sir bahut kaam pending hai mein baad mein ghar ko niklunga.. aap jaye (sterssing) Ghar..

 **Acp sir:** phle din hi itna kaam pending ho gya tumhara ki ghar jane ka time nhi hai kafi difficult case tha kya (teasing) ya mere sath ghar nhi jana hai bolo

 **Daya : mein ghar** tho waise bhi nhi ayunga mujhe yaad hai ki mein kya bol kar ghar se nikla tha aur mein apni baat ka aaj bhi utna hi pakka hu jitna kal tha...

 **Acp sir :** tho tum ghar nhi aayoge haa tumko mein ek baat btaa du officialy agar aap ki family mein jaise father ya Mother koi bhi Cid ke alotted home ko use kar rha hai tho aapko dusra ghar alot nhi ho ga

aur unfortunately mein tumhara father hu aur cid Officer bhi hu .. tumhare pass koi aur rasta nhi hai iss liye zid chodo chup chap ghar chalo and no more arguement ...

 **Daya: huhuhh**... bass oders hi dete hai abb tho ek aur talent samne aagya hai pita jii ka blackmailing (murmurring)

 **Acp sir:( smilled )** after listening such comment from his cute comment and that Pita jii (fake strict tone): chale...

 **Daya: (teasing tone):** haa chale koi aur rasta jo nhi chodaa aap ne mere liye ...

 **They moved out from office moved to Their Home**

 **In car**

 **Daya:** hmm... sir...ek baat puchu aap se jawab denge

 **Acp sir: daya** hum abb office mein nhi tho tum mujhe Dad bol sakte ho (in hurt) agar tum chaho bakii tum jo poochna chate ho mein janta hu Abhijeet cid trainning ke liye gya tha tab tak use mera contact tha phir trainning ke baad uski posting kha hui kha nhi mujhe kuch nhi malum tainning center se nikal ke wo ghar nhi aaya ek message kar diya tha ki mein thik hu aur join karne ja rha hu ... ye tak nhi btaya ki posting kha ki hai. bas chla gya bina kuch kahe bina kuch sune..

 **Daya:** nhi dad (painfully) bas bina kuch kahe wo chla gya suna tho bahut usne meri bhi aur apki bhi usne sirf suna kha kuch bhi nhi aur jab karne ko nhi mila tho kara apne aap ko kho diya humari wajah se usne aapne aap ko kho diya...

 **They reach their home**

 **Acpsir:** chalo ghar aagya hai tumhara Room mein ne saaf kara diya hai jao dekh lo kuch kaami ho tho btaa dena

 **Daya :** nhi thik hai koi jarurat nhi hai sab thik hai thank you..

he moved to his room acp sir also moved to his room and page of past opened in front his close eyes

 **L _AST DAY OF ABHI'S TRAINNIN_ G**

 **IN acp sir's room**

 _ **A** **cp sir** : hlw abhijeet kaisi rhi trainning kaunsi post mili hai aur kha ki posting hai _

**_Abhi:_** _dad trainning achi rhi inspector ki post mili hai aur posting ka pata nhi acha dad mein rakhta hu mujhe koi bula rha hai bye_

 _(thinking)_

 _wo akhri din tha jab mein ne dad suna tha tumse uske baad jaise tum gayab ho gye ho na jane kha hai kaisa hai_

he slep wising his sons well being to god

 **Daya's room**

 **Daya thiking:** Boss aise bhi koi karta hai kya bina ladhe hi haar maanli aur chale gye yaar ek baar tho apne dil ki khate bolte tho ...

he also slept

 **Next Morning...**

 **Daya and Acp sir leave for office**

 **Daya :** Dad mujhe mere khabri se milne jana hai tho aap chale jaye mein thodi der mein ayunga

 **Acp sir :** Nodded and moved for Office

In Office each and every Officer was Busy in Work after wishing Gud morning Acp sir moved to his cabin

A person with tough look on his face entered .All Officer expression change in minutes after seeing the person...

* * *

 **Kaun tha Wo jisko dekh ke sab logo ke expression change ho gye ...**

 **btana jarur...**

 **Chitra: here's your update waise mein bahut kuch socha hai iske liye abhi tho abhijeet sir ki entry baki hai... keep reading dear... don't forget to review...**

 **Geust: thank you... keep reading...**

 **Tanya: thank you dear ... duri tho jarur mitegi par thodi mehnat lage gi Acp sir ki bhi aur daya sir ko tho karni hi hai... keep reading ... don't forget to review... bye ..tc..**

 **Pwincex Angel: Thank you... keep reading and supporting ... tc...byee**

 **KK: thank you...**

 **Swetha: here's your update ...keep reading ... and don't forget to review...**

 **Chaya1122: you r dear daya sir jab aaye tab Acp sir nhi the ... keep reading... thank you**

 **THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCHHHHHH**

 **SRY AGAR MEIN KISIKO REPLY KARNA BHUL GYI HU THO**

 **SO SRY...**

 **NOTE*: frnd mein iss story mein ye nhi dikha rhi ki parents bacho ke dreams thod dete hai ya apne dreams ke liye unke dreams ki koi importance nhi dete mein bass soach ka dikha rhi hu wo dar jo sabhi parents ko hota hai ki kahi unka bacha apni life mein problems na face kare usko kisis ki suni na pade ...**

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hlw every one**

 **puja; thank you , here id your update , read and review ..tc**

 **tanya: ye le mila diya mein ne duo ko , enjoy.. tc**

 **Eman: thank you , here is your update**

 **abhii: dekhte hai kaun enter hua hai aur abhijeet sir ka nature bhi dekh te hai aur aap padh kar btaana aap ko acha laga abhijeet sir ka nature ya nhi okk ... thamk you ...tc..**

 **Pwincexangel: chalo dekhte hai kiski entry hai ye ... thak you so much ki aap ko mera tareeka acha laga ...tc**

 **alisha ; thank you..tc...**

 **chitra: thank you ... hmm dekhte hai kaun enter hua hai ... tc..**

 **sifa: jii haa aa gye duo amne samne... thank you ... tc**

 **Samaha: dear thank you soo much for appreciation ... and so sorry for late update... tc...**

 **ABHIGYAAN: thank you bacchee aap ko story itni pasand aayi hai so sry for late update... tc**

 **Vaingankar apurva: thank you.. jab aap kuch likho aur readers ye bole ki aap ne padhte time feel kiya tab bahut acha lagta hai ...tc**

 **chaya1122: hmmm... dekhte hai kaun hai ... tc**

 **SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE ,**

 **THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCHHHH FOR REVIEWSS I M SO HAPPY SACHI BAHUT KHUSH HUUU...**

H **mm... tho dekh the hai kaun hai jisko dekh kar sab pareshan ho gye...**

* * *

 **With The entry of person every Officer Expression changed From calm to Ufff... ye afaat kha se Aa gyi ... comments like Humare sukho ka dushman hai ... shukoon nhi lete hai na dete hai ye sahab...**

 **Dcp:** kya baat hai bhai mere aate hi sab itne chup kyu ho gye jaise mein koi Zombie hu haa Abhi tho badi bate ho rhi thi aur abhi kya abb Office mein sirf baate hi tho **ho** ti hai kaam tho koi hai nhi ya ye bolu kaam hai par koi karna nhi chata ..

 **Acp sir :(intrepted):** sir plzz jab aap kuch jante nhi tho bole nhi aur mere Office mein sab kaaam karte hai baki aap ka mein nhi janata

 **Dcp:** tumhara matlab kya hai mein kaam nhi karta haa ...koi baat nhi Acp ...Dcp sab ka iintezam rakhta hai tumhare inn kaam chor officers ke liye HQ ne ek aisa Officer bhja hai na ki sabko line pe le aaye ga wo..

 **Acp:** acha aisa bhi kya khash hai Hq se bhje hua S.I mein jo aap itni tareef kar rhe hai humsab bhi tho sune jara

 **Dcp :** mazak lag rha hai Acp lekin jab wo aaye ga na tho dekhna ... eagle jaisi nazar

 **Here outside cid office person standing hear some crying noise he moved and found a little girl was crying**

 **Person:** kya hua beta ro kyu rhe ho

 **Lil girl:** meri cock ped mein kahi phash gyi aur ye ped (tree) iyna dense hai ki dikh hi nhi rhi...

 **Person:** dekho tho jara kha hai aap ki cock person looked up and found her cock on top most branch hidden with leafs

 **In Cid Office**

 **Dcp:** Dimag itna tezz.. ki Acp tumhare dimagh ko bhi mat dede aur nishana band (close) ankho se bhi aagar nishana lgaye na tho kabhi bhi khali nhi jata suna hai pichli team ka Acp bhi use baat karte time darta tha kabhi koi galti na karta hai na use galti karne wale log pasand hai

 **outside**

 **Lil girl:** par wo bahut uppar hai nikalenge kaise mujhe meri cock chayei uncle plzz

 **Person :** okk ..okk aap ro nhi mein aap ki cock nikal deta hu **(lil girl)** : noded

 **Person:** picked a stick put out his hand band and make a katty (frnds jab mein aapne village jati hu tab katty bna ke mango thodti hu...mera nishana bhut acha hai ...)

and hitt the branch cock fall down ...Lil girl : thank you uncle apne meri help ki ..

 **Person :** Nodded and moved to cid beauro he saw watch man was sleeping he went near him and wake him

kaam karte ho ya sone aate ho bolo (loudly scolding)haa

 **Hearing sound every one moves out from office saw that A well built chocolate complexion person with dashing steel colour coat and denim jeans**

 **watch man:** sahab maaf kardijiye galti ho gyi aage se nhi ho gi akhri baar bas sahab ...

 **Person:** (tough tone) chup sryy what sry agar koi ghush jaata kuch gadbad kar deta tab tumhara sry kaam aata cid Office ke watch men ho kisi park ke nhi ki koi bhi aaye jaye koi matlab nhi hai tumse nonsense..

 **he turned to move found whole team Acp sir just look at him with Fixed stare ... Dcp :** welcome Officer if I M not wrong you must be our new S.I right

 **Person :** Yes sir S.I Abhijeet from cid gujarat transfered to Cid Mumbai..

 **Dcp :** welcome to Cid Mumbai Abhijeet

ayo mein tumhara sabse intro kradu abhijeet moved with Dcp

A **cp sir (whispered** ): tum galat nhi the daya kho diya hai humne apne abhijeet jis abhijeet ko tez awaz mein baat karna nhi pasand tha wo aaj itni tez awaz mein baat kar rha tha jin ankho mein massomiyat thi , innocence ke raang the wha par aaj sirf gussa, dard aur rudeness hai kho diya hai usne apne aap ko puri trah se ..

 **Dcp introduced every one to Abhijeet**

 **Dcp :** aur Abhijeet in se milo ye hai TUmhare Acp . Acp pradhuman.

 **Abhi:** inko kaun nhi janta sir (teasing) apne irado aur faislo ke bahut pake hai..

moved near to Acp sir forward his hand for hand shake.

 **Abhi:** Aap ke sath kaam kar ke mujhe acha lage ga sir .

 **Acp :** Mujhe bhi Inspector (Abhijeet interept: Senior Inspector Sir...)

 **Dcp :** Hope tumko kaam karke acha lage.. team ke sath (Dcp moved out)

 **Abhi:** Tho Rajat mujhe current case ki puri details meri desk pe mile and make sure usne koi mistake na ho mein nhi chta tum log mera gussa pehle din hi dekh lo soo ...

 **Officer murmured Daya sir tho thik hai parye bahut khadus hai yrr haa dekho na koi na hii na hlw current case details without mistake...**

 **In side cabin**

 **Acp sir: (thinnking)** THo humare sahabzade ke gusse ki Dhoom pure department mein hai wahh bhai abb dekhna hai kitna gussa aata hai inko.. (hered some noise)

Abhijeet scolding Vansh

 **Abhijeet :** File maintain karna nhi aata tho shikh ke aayo dubara trainning lo par plzz time pass mat karo samjhe .. abb mera muhh mat dekho ye lo file aur sahi se maintain karo nhi aata tho jine tumko trainned diya hai uske pass wapas jao aur shikh ke ayo samjhe

(He marched out)

 **Acp sir :** chalo sab apna kaam karo aur Vansh mistakes correction kare file mujhe de dena mere cabin mein

(he also moved out saw Abhjet was standing in parking areaa..)

 **Acp sir:** Vansh ki mistake itni bhi badi nhi thi ki tum usko itna suna ke ayo ho

 **Abhi:** Mistake mistake hoti hai badi choti nhi aur Mistake jab choti ho tho hi sahi kar deni chahiye nhi tho gunnah baan jati hai(he moved to cafeteria)

 **DAya entered office after meeting his khabri and saw dull face of vansh**

 **Daya:** kya baat hai bhai sab ke muhh(face) kyu banne hua hai aur Vansh bade Upset lag rhe ho kya hua hai

 **Vansh:** Sir wo naye S.I hai na bahut hi khadush hai file jara si Mistake thi mujhe aise daant diya jaise criminal ko koi daant tha hai (All officers to Daya): Vansh ekk dam sahi bol rha hai sir woo sachi mein bahut hi gusse wale hai pehle Watchman ko daant diya phir vansh par barash gye Hey Bhagwan kya hoga humara abb.

 **Daya : (** laughed): kya baat hai bhai itne din mein mera dar nhi hua tum logo ko aur do ghante pehle aaye Officer ka itna dar sabko ki Bhagwan ko yaad kar rhe ho Bhai milna tho pade ga hai kha wo officer.

 **Rajat:** Sir cafeteria gye hai

 **Daya:** chalo hum bhi chalte hai millete hai

 **In cafeteria..**

 **Abhijeet :** (Talking to someone on cell): Nhi mujhe ghar chahiye thik hai thik hai mujhe gussa mat dila.. Ghar ka itezaam kar ...

 **Daya** :(entered in cafeteria saw abhijeet back ): Aree wo rhe chalo hum app na intro dede (he moved and put hand on his back) : Hwl

 **Abhijeet :** turned with that very known touch he turned and phone sliped from his hand . **Daya:** shocked he never think that he will meet his half soul like a Stranger

Both are silently loking at each other thousands of Emotions ,memories , words , complains are thier but both are silent

 **Daya:** Abhi.. mere bhai tum ho My god mujhe bahut khush yrr tum mil gye ... tum ko pata hai mein soch rha tha kaise dhudu tumko aur kha yrr bahut khush hu yrr I m so happy ..

kuch tho bolo yrr shant kyu ho ...

 **Abhijeet :** Sorry but app ko koi misunderstanding hui hai mein na tho Abhi hu Aur na tho App ka bhai Mera naam Abhijeet hai aur Mumbai mein S.I ki post mein mera transfer hua hai so app jisko bhi dund rhe hai mein wo nhi now plzz excuse me..

 **Daya:** (shocked): kya bol rhe tum Abhi tum mere Abhi nhi ho haan mere Bhai nhi ..  
 **Abhijeet:** ji mein haan mein aap ka Abhi nhi hu ye hi tho mein bol rha hu aap ka pata nhi par mere pass bahut kaam hai..

 **Daya:** plzz yrr aisa tho na karo plzz yrr

 **Abhijeet :** Dekhiye mein aap ko janta tak nhi aur aisa bhi kya kiya mein ne aap ke sath (he moved out sat in his car...)

In car

 **Abhijeet :** (crying): Daya mera bhai abhijeet tu bahut bura hai tu ne aap ne bhai ko gale nhi lagya tu aose kaise baat kar sakta hai wohh kaise bol rha tha ki ... par daya cid cafeteria mein kaise kahi daya hi tho wohh Officer nhi jiske baare mein DCP sir ne btaya tha ...

 **In Cafeteria**

 **Daya:** cring ) kho diya mein ne aap na bhai aap na sabse acha Dost jo mere liye kuch bhi kar sakta tha kho diya ... aur mein ne hi nhi usne bhi apne aap ko kho diya hai mein ne ye kabhi nhi socha tha ki aise bhi mein aapne Bhai se milunga ...

 **Both moved to Office for their duty...**

 **Inside office**

 **Acp:** (anger): do do S.I hai iss Office mein phir bhi Junniors bhina kisi guide ke hai jo dil mein aa rha hai kar rhe hai

kha hai dono bulao...

 **Duo entered to Office**

 **Acp sir:** both of come with me

 **Acp:** puch sakta hu kaun se kaam se the aap dono Office time pe ye Office hai aap ne persnal matters ko aapne tak rako aur thik se kaam karo samjhe ek baat aur Office ke andar mein Acp hu aur tum dono S.I samjhe ...

 **Duo : nodded..** and moved out from cabin to their respective Desk

 **Abhijeet :** t(pov)t hik kha aap ne Office aap mere Boss hai aur Daya mera collegue aur office ke bahar Ajnabee ... nhi par wohh mera bhai hai mein kaise usko Ajnabee maan lu kaise

nhi abhijeet emotinal mat ho bahut dhokhe khaye hai tum ne aapne emotions ke karan abb nhi... kya pata abhi aaj Daya hai phir aap ne sapno ke liye tum ko chod ke chla jaye nhi tum sabse dur aur akele hi thik ho ...haa...

 **Daya:** (pov) mujhe mera bhai wapas chahiye kaise bhi mein janta hu ye gussa, ye hitlergiri , sab ekk cover hai tum aaj bhi mere Abhi jo jisko dusro ki bahut fikre hoti thi aapne se pehle dusro ka soch the mein wapas leke ayonga aap ne abhi ko ... Abb thodha mein ne hai tho banna bhi tho mujhe hi hai...

 **Inside cabin ...**

 **Acp sir:** (pov): bhagwaan tum ne mujhe mere bete wapas de diye abb mere pass bhi lane mein meri madad karo woh... mujh se bahut dur hai balki Abhijeet tho aapne aap se dur ho gya hai kaise ho gya pata nhi kab se (in hurt ) khul ke haasha nhi hai aur Dard tho kabhi nhi dikhye ga ree jab aapno se chupaya tho wha tho koi tha hi nhi...

 **Trio comes back from their and back to their duty ...**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone...

K **UCH BAHUT IMPORTANT HAI LAST MEIN SO PADHNA JARUR ...**

* * *

Trio **comes out from their thought**

 **At night**

 **All officers are busy in discussion for raid and encounter**

 **Abhijeet:** ye drug bahut hi katarnak and iss ki wajah se kitne aur iss ko bechne wale jada se jada teenagers ko aapna shikar bnate hai imfornation ke according Andheri ke Slum area mein deal honi hai hum log Char -Char ki team mein jayenge

 **Daya:** Par Abhijeet tumko itni khabar kaise nhi matlab tum tho aaj hi aaye ho aaur aaj hi itni badi gang ke baare mein tumko pata hai encounter aur raid ki bhi sari tayari hai..

 **A** **bhijeet:** wo kya hai na Daya jii hum koi naye nhi hai Mumbai mein aur phir desh ki raksha ankhe baad kare nhi ki jati uske liye ankhe aue kaan (ear) dono khol ke rakhne padh te hai

Acp sir : haa kya kaam tha Abhijeet mujhse..

 **Abhijeet :** sir mujhe khabar mili hai ki andheri slum area mein drug deal hai aur encounter ki bhi full chances hai mein ne ekk plan bnaya hai aap dekhle sahi lage tho kaam suru kare

 **Acp:** drug deal bikul dikho kya plan hai (abhijeet explain plan)

hmm ... waise plan tho acha hai par char ki team ho do kaun kaun ho ...

 **Abhijeet :** sir ek mein

purvi

vivek

dusyant aur mein jaunga ho attack karegi

dosri backup team mein

S.I daya

Vansh

nikhil

kajal hongi...

 **Acp:** Thik hai sab log abb apne ghar jao kal shubha jaldi aake ek baar plan re-read kar lena okk... now move

Everyone moved out from office but Abhijeet, Daya remain left on their desks

 **Acp :** bahar aate waqt (moved to duo desks): kyu bhai mere sab logo mein tum dono log nhi aate kya chalo dono log bahar jao aur car mein baitho mein bhi ata hu

 **Abhijeet:** sry sir par mein aap ke sath aake kya karunga waise bhi mera Hotle aap ke ghar se opposite direction mein hai so behtar hoga aap jaye aap dono late ho rhe honge thak bhi kafi gye hai...

 **Acp:** wo tumhara bhi ghar sirf mera ya daya ka nhi ...

 **Abhijeet :** nhi sir wo mere liye sirf ek makhan (house) hai ..(he moved out )

here DAYA and ACP SIr was shocked as with such a cold attitude of abhijeet ..

 **Daya:** Sir... i mean Dad kya aap bhi Abhijeet ko phir se humara Abhi banna cahte hai ...

 **Acp: (** meaningfully); mein tho mere Dono beto aapna banna ki khwahish hai... ye sab chodo kya chal rha hai tumhare dimagh mein...

 **Daya:** Aap ko usse bhi ghar lana hai jaise mujhe laye the Woh.. ye janta hai ki Cid usko ghar nhi degi iss liye ghar doond rha hai aap kuch karke use ghar leke aaye ye ...aap se ho payega dad..

 **Acp:** Kya tum ye jhante ho kisko usne ghar doondne ko kha hai

 **Daya;** haa koi Suresh singh hai aap jhante hai kya

 **Acp:** Daya tum bass ek minute ruko (he dailed a no.) haan Suresh mein Acp bol rha hu ... haan woh.. sab thik hai ek baat sunn meri ek Adami Abhijeet naam hai aaya hai tere pass ghar ke liye usko kuch bhi kar mere ghar ka adress de aur bol usko pure area mein ek ye hi ghar hai jiss mein space hai baki sab ful hai ... wohh ... sab mein nhi jhanta ye kaam nhi hua na ... dekh lene ... phir samjaha... ki nhi... haan ...thik hai chal phone rakho...

 **Daya;** (shocked)Dad aap ne kya kiya aap Dhamki de rhe the .. i can't believ Dad aap humare liye ...sry Dad but aapko pehli baar humare liye kuch aap ke rules ke against karte dekha tho

 **Acp:** chalo ghar chalo ...

they moved out and found abhijeet was sitting inside his car and sleeping..but said nothing sat inside their car..

 **Acp;(pov)** Daya tum jaisa soch rhe ho bhagwan kare waisa hi ho ... mein aab bhuda ho gya hu mere kandhe(shoulder) aab shara (help)mangte hai koi tension ho muskhil ho meri ankhe kisi aapne ko doond ti hai Sunita ke baad aab mein aapne beto mein woh.. sahara (help) dundh rha hu par mere pass mere bete hi nhi hai sahara kha se hoga ...

 **Daya** :(pov) Jitna ashan(easy) mein soch rha tha utna hai nhi mujhe Dad ne ek baar bola mein aa gya kyu mujhe pata tha mein ne dad ka diya challenge pura kiya abb mein uss ghar mein jaa sakta hu par abhijeet ... sahi bola abhijeet ne... uske liye ghar kabhi ghar hone nhi diya mein aur Dad ne ... kabhi nhi hone diye... same on u daya tum ne apne bhai se uska wajood cheen liya...

In cid Office Parking..

 **Abhijeet:** (cell ring) haan Suresh bolo ... kya Ghar mil gya kha ... Acha JUHU mein thik hai mujhe address send kardo ... haan mein kal jaata hu milne .. kya kal shift bhi ho sakta hu acha thik hai mere pass jada saman nhi hai okk.. haan gud night...(murmurred) gud night (huhuu)

In morning...

 **Abhijeet :** kya hai Suresh ... abhi jake ghar mein saman rakh du ... Mumbai hai kamra bhar gya tho.. tum kya bol rhe bhai ... acha thik hai mein jaa rha hu abhiiiiii okkk... (murmmered) heyy bhagwan kya nanuma hai...

 **Outside the house**

 **Abhijeet :** hmm.. mil hi gya rhne ke liye ghar chalo dekhte hai...he rang the bell..

 **Servant;** kya kaam hai

 **Abhijeet :** wohh mein ghar mein rhne ke liye aaya hu ...wohh...

(acp sir back from excersie ) kis se baate kar rhe ho bhai ramesh...

Ramesh: sahab aapne ghar mein rent pe rhne naye sahab aaye hai unse

Abhijeet : (shocked)aap yaha kaise ... kya kar rhe hai...

 **Acp :** Mera Ghar hai tho mein hi tho rha hunga na ... waise aap .. acha tho aap humare naye paying guest hai welcome...

 **Abhijeet:** Nhi mein nhi rhunga aapke ghar mein mujhe pata nhi tha kiye aap ka ghar so srymein ja rha hu

 **Acp:** Soch lo Abhijeet poore area mein koi ghar kahli nhi hai mere ghar ke siwa aur cid tumko Ghar nhi degi ye baat nhi jante ho so behtar hai aapna bag utao aur andar rakho bina kisis ek aur awaz kiye ...

 **Abhijeet:** Thik hai jab tak koi ghar nhi milta sirf tab tak ke liye... baki ek baat mein... abb... aap ki koi baat se... nhi...nhi ...da...dar tha hu... samjhe aap (like a zidi bachaa)

 **Acp:** (smiled): dikh rha hai wohh tho chalo abb apna kamra dekho upar jake

He moved to room fastly bumped with some one

 **Abhijeet:** tuuuummm... tumm... bhi ho yaha areeee haa tum tho hoge hi challenge tak ke liye hi tho ghar choda tha thik hai haq hai tumara (murmurred) bass mera hi kahi kuch nhi hai...

 **Daya;** Nhi abhijeet sab kuch tumhara hai ek baar phir se sab kuch aapna samjh ke tho dekho sab log tumko aapna mante hai tum aapne andar chupe Abhi ko bhar tho layo

 **Abhijeet: (low tone)** Nhi daya sab bass dill thodhna jante ... sab chodo ohh... i forget to congrats you nhi tumne aap na challenge complete kiya phir ghar mein wapas aye I must say Daya you are a true fighter (meaningfully) jo kisi bhi keemat par aapna challenge complete karta hai phir kimat kisis cheez ki ho ya phir insan ki ... chalo bhai mujhe Office ke liye late ho rha hai ...

 **Daya:** Mujhe tumhari kisi baat ka bura nhi laga Abhi... bass tum aap na ddard mujhe nhi baat rhe bass ghut rhe ho andar hi andar ... isss baat ka dukh hai mujhe

Also moved for Office...

* * *

 **THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEW ...**

 **Friends mere vacation katam ho rhe hai so abb regular update ka koi promise nhi hai aur sunday , saturday ka hai ki mein update de sakti hu...**

 **aur ye story finish karne tak ki deal hai uske baad koi naya plot mein likho ki nhi ye aap btaye ki aur agar maan kare tho plot bhi de de**

 **R and R**

 **Rhia dubey**


	8. authors Note : tell me plzzz

FRIENDS AGAR aap log iss story ko padh ne mein interested hai tho mein isko continue karu warna mein isko continue karne ke mood mein nhi hu kyu Mujhe lag rha hai aapko ye story boring lag rhi hai..

Plzz bilkul free ho ke mujhe btaye because iss story ko complet karne ke baad mein kuch mahino tak koi plot likhne wali nhi thi par abb lag rha hai ki ye bikul bekar ki story hai jo padh rhe unka bhi time waste ho rha hai

reviews decrese hi hote jarhe hai ... aur abb ye hal hai ki chapter 7 mein shayad ekk hi review hai do din ho gye hai

so agar aap logo ko lagta hai ki meri writting skills ache nhi hai tho plzz freely bole ...

thank you...

Rhia Dubey


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry mein aap mein se kisi ko kuch nhi bol rhi par reviews ki condition nearly nil thi tho mein thodi disappoint thi**

 **Par koi nhi mujhe samajh aa gya hai ki review nhi hai tho kya par story meri padhi jaa rhi mere liye ye hi bahut hai ...**

 **Friends mere ek New friend ne mujhse request ki Abhijeet sir ko chote bhai ki aur Daya sir as a big bro ki**

 **hope u like it dear...**

* * *

All moved to Office...

In Office all Officer are discussing plan for raid

Trio enters

Acp sir: Anybody has any problem in plan

All Oficer : We all, have no problem in plan..

LET'S ALL BE READY FOR FIGHT...

At the place of drug dealing

(friends mein aapne state ki language use kar rhi hu jaise hum log bolte hai aapne grp mein so hope you all understand)

Goon1: bhai mano na mano iss baar lag rha hai Boss bahut bada hath mare hai

Goons2: Aur ka byyy bahut bada suna hai ki aur baar se bahut jada maal ka rha hai

Goon 3: Oyyy kaa khade kahade batiya (talking) rhe ho chalo jaldi kaam karo maal aa gya hai kauno (koi) problem hui na tho Boss thok denge humko phir tum sab ko peal (very)ke hum marenge hum samjhe abb khade kaa ho chalo...

Here our daring Officer... take positin

Abhijeet: Sab ne aapni position le li kisi koi problem

All : No sir no problem

A Black car reach at main gate all goons saluted

abhijeet : Officer time for action Boss aa chuka hai...

Boss: to client: ye le paise chal jaldi drug de bahut maang hai isski

Client: yeh lo drug aur laa mujhe mera paisa do mein niklu..

All Officer attacked to all goons... firing started from both side ... team caught all but, Abhijeet saw that Boss is running from behind...

Abhijeet : Rajat tum sabko dekho mein usko pakadta hu... tum Back up tem ko bhula ke sabko hospital bhej do...

He moved behind to caught him

Abhijeet :Ruka ja nhi tho jaan se jaye ga RUK...(caught him from Neck Boss removed a knief from his side and hit Abhijeet on his hand...)

All tem at GOOn area...

Daya : abhijeet kha hai

Purvi: Sir wo tho Asli boss ke piche gye hai

Daya : akele gya hai (uff... yeh.. herogiri...)... mein jata hu kidhar gya hai ...

He saw abhijeet come with Boss... than Daya notice abhijeet Right hand has wound

Daya(concern): Yeh kya hua hai Abhi... hath par itne gehra chot kaise lagi

Abhijeet : Ye... (ignoring ) are Rajat jara aapne naye mehmano ka muh(face) tho dikhao

he removed cover...

Abhijeet: gajab ... tum gundeyy log bhi jail se niklte nhi ki phir entry ki puri tayari kar lete ho

Abhijeet: (controling his pain)shhh...

Daya: Kya hua pain ho rha hai ruka Nikhil... first aid leke ayo jaldi...

Nikhil: yes sir

Abhijeet : nhi ... nhikhil tum sab ke sath jao Office mein thik hu aap chinta mat kare meri ...N

Nikhil: okk sir... par sir chot aap ko ayi hai mein first aid deta hu..

Daya: (loudly): kya Chinta mat karo haan chot lagi hai koi Ball nhi khoyi ki roke chup ho jaoge dusre din bhul jaoge samjhe chup se baite raho

Nikhil come with First aid...

Abhijeet : (low tone) Abb badi chinta ho rhi hai pehele nhi pata tha ki chot lagti hongi mujhe dard hota hoga tab tho koi nhi tha (normally) tho ab muhje kisi ki jarurat nhi

Removed hanky wrap around his wound roughly...

Daya: Mujhse abb itna dur hoki meri care bhi tumko achi nhi lagti... usmein bhi sawal...

At Office

Acp : well Officers bahut ache mujhe pata tha mere Officer jeet ke hi aayenge...

Purvi: Sir humko abhijeet sir ne itna acha guide kiya tha ki hum sab ko itni tough raid bhi aasan lagi

Duo enter

Acp : well done abhijeet... he notice wraped hanky with red pacthes ... ye hath pe kya hai abhijeet (concern)

Abhjeet: Kuch nhi Sir choti si chote hai thik ho jayegi

Acp: par proper firsted tho lo aise hany bandhe ho chalo... Daya tum firstaid do abhijeet ko

Abhijeet: sir i m okkk

Acp: it's an order abhijeet

Abhijeet silently sit on chair daya come with firsted started to remove hanky

Abhijeet: shh...

Daya: sorry aramse karta hu ...

He removed hanky hand saw 3 hits from knief

Daya:(pov): Yehh mera Chote sahab hai ki Iron man itne baar waar kiya gya par pakad kamzor nhi hui ...

Abhijeet :(pov ) Abb sabko badi chinta hai tab sab kha the jab goli kha kar ghar jata tha aur khane ko kuch nhi bna pata tha bhokha sota tha tab kha the ...

Daya: ye lo ho gyi dressing par ekk baar doctor ko dikha lenge kal ..

Abhijeet: Nhi koi jarurat nhi doctor ki thik hai... and so sorry aapko meri wajahh se itni der rukna pada ...

At home

Abhijeet enter in his room...

Abhijeet : (low tone)Ahh... hhh itna pain ho rha hai maa... bhaiya... ahhh.. shhh ayiii ...

Daya and Acp sir enter

DAYA: kaka Abhijeet aa gya kya

Kaka : haan wohh tho aake sidha kamre mein gye bole kuch nhi khana hai bhaut khake aaye hai ...

Daya: ufff... yeh ladka aur iski tedhi - medhi baate kaka aap khana laga de plzz mein aata hu...

Enterd Abhijeet Room

abhijeet leta hota hai ankhe (eyes) band karke ...

Daya: moved moved hand with pure love over abhijeet head ) : Abhi..

Abhijeet : (whisper) bhaiya..mmmm... aap aap mere kamre mein kya kar rhe hai ...S.I Daya

Daya: (hurt) : bass karo Abhijeet kitna aapne aap ko aur sabko hurt karo ge haan ...(controlling)... wohh... sab chodo ... khna kyu nhi khana hai

Abhijeet : mujhe bhokh nhi hai iss liye ...

Daya : acha chalo khan suru karo

ABhijeet: aap nesuna nhi ki mujhe (stressing) bhokh nhiii hai ...

Daya: soch lo agar Bhukhe rhe tho humare mada leni padegi bhai bimar jo ho jao ge phirrr...

Abhijeet : (fastly) nhi ... dijiye karta hu (huhh blackmail) hold spoon but fell down due to wound...

Daya: bol dete nhi kha payo ge ... take plate from his hand and start feeding him...

Abhijeet : Looked at daya ... slowlyy started to eat ... he feel just to hug his bhai tightly... but he can't bcz... of his Gussa... his Question that why all you leave him alone When he need all ... why...

Daya gave him painkiller : ye lelo Dard kaam ho ga

Abhijeet took silently...

Abhijeet : S.I daya mein khud sab manage kar leta aap ne jo kiya aaj mere liye uske liye Thank you par ... aap mujhe Kamjor mat samjh na ...

Daya: Kamzor tho tum nhi ho Abhijeet... kyu ki Kamzor aapne dill aur dimagh dono ka dard dusro ko btate hai hai par tum tho aapno se bhag rhe ho ... kamzor nhi par haan khudgarj ho JO na tho dard btate ho aur khushiyo ko tho tumne aapne pass aane nhi dete

Abhijeet: (angry): Acha khudgarj hu mein thik hai hu mein ek kaam kare phir aap kya hai btaye mein aap na dard nhi batya tho khudgarj aapne tho kisi kabil nhi samjha haan Dard tho dur khushi ki baat nhi batayi ek phone tak nhi kiya ki mein championship jeet li hai ... nhi batay ... Ek baat puchu aapse mein yaad tha aap ko ki bhul hi gye the... badkismati se ek bhai bhi hai aapka jo aap ki khushi mein khush hota hai ya tha...

Daya: (teary) sahi bole bilkul sahhi bole tum nhi mein khudgarj hu bahut bada khudgarj(he moved out and entred to his room)...

Abhijeet: shhh... pagal hai tu abhijeet kya jarurat thi bakk bakk karne ki hurt kar diya yrr iss liye kuch nhi bolta tha par ... unko bhi adad hai nhi abhi... chup kyu hai kuch bura hi bole par bole lo bol diya ... hitt his injured hand...

WHOLE NIGHT BOTH SOLE ONE ON HIS BED AND SECOND AT HIS ROOM BALCONY WAS AWAKE SLEEPING FAIRIES ARE FAR AWAY FROM BOTH, ONE IS THINKING HOW MUCH HIS BHAI SUFFERED BECAUSE OF HIS DREAM ,SECOND IS THINKING HE HURT HIS BHAIYA WITH HIS NONSENSE TALK ...

Next Mornning...

* * *

 **Friends kuch nhi bolna hai bass itna ki jaldi semein ye story finish kar rhi hu 23.6.2018 tak ye story finish karni hai mujhe ...**

 **uske baad no new story...**

 **THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT**

 **R and R**

 **Rhia dubey**


	10. Chapter 10 Duo together

HELLO EVERY ONE ... HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FROM THIS LEARNING PEN... ENJOY...:):)

* * *

Next Mornning...

Abhijeet : wake up: kal Raat mein ne Bhaiya... ko kaafi bol diya...par bhaiya bhi tho hai bolo Abhi kuch tho Bolokarte hai aa gya gussa nikal gya kya karu abb mein huhhh (just like a child )

He went to Washroom...

Daya sitting happy on breakfast table

Acp: Kya baat hai lagta hai Daant khali tum ne apno Chote se...

Daya (shocked) : Aaaa...Aapko kaise pata... Nhi nhi ... matlab Daant wohh mujhe kyu kuch bolega aur mein bada hu dad ... mein dant sakta hu woh.. nhi

Abhijeet was standing behind such way no one can see him and listing all

Acp : (put hand on daya's hand) Baap hu tum dono ka Daya bahut ache se jhanta hu wohhh jo hai na ... tumhara bhai... jitna shant lag rha hai utna hai nhi toofan macha uske dil or dimagh mein ... aur tum jo uski baato ko sune ke baad muskura kar ye jata rhe ho na ki tum ko uski baato dhukh nhi hua yehh chod do ... usko dukh share karne ka bol rhe ho khud bhi tho nhi kar rhe tum kuch share puri raat bed pe baith ke baate soch sakte the par mujhse kuch nhi bol sakte the... ek woh... hai puri ki puri raat balcony mein baith ke khud ke khe sadho(words) ke liye khud ko kosh ta rha hai ...khud share karna sikho daya ...(daya hud Acp sir and crying like a baby)

Daya :... Dad aisa bhi koi bolta hai kya haan ... aap ko pata hai wohh... bola ki mujhe yaad bhi tha ki badkismati se mera koi bhai bhi wohh... dad ... aapni sanse bhi koi bhulta hai bhala Aap bolo..

Abhijeet crying silently... sobbed... moved to room went to washroom...

Abhijeet (crying) : Saanse nhi bhulta koi ... bhaiya ...mein bahut galat kiya mein sorry bol dunga par kab bolunga ... kab kuch smajh nhi aarha mein ne itna bura bol diya bhaiya ko abb mein (he washed his face his dressing get wet... wound start to pain and itching) ... ignored all move back to hall...

Abhijeet silently moving out of home...

Acp : Abhijeet...

Abhijeet : stopped jii sir..

Acp: kha ja rhe ho... breakfast nhi karna ...

Abhijeet : jii... sir bahut kaam tha all ready ... bahut der ho gyi hai...

Acp : itni bhi nhi hui ki ghar se aise jaya jaye chalo baitho ... abhijeet : (nodded ) silently obey him like good child ... and start taking his breakfast ...

Acp : Tum log yeh.. breakfast karo mein abhi aaya ...hmm..

Duo nodded...

Daya : taking his breakfast notice abhijeet red swell hand... his angry reached at top on this careless way of Abhijeet...

Daya : Tum ko khud to ... Dard taqleef mein rakh kar maza aata hai kya (angry)

Abhijeet: (confused): ainnn... mujhe kyu mein ... aaaaaa... matlab

Daya : Nhi THe great .S.I ko tho kuch nhi hota na Dard na taqleef hain na wound...

Abhijeet : (innocently) nhi ... hota hai par (low tone ) care kaise karu nhi sikh paya abhi tak...

Daya: listing this daya clam down looked at Abhijeet with pure love... moved come back with first aid...

Hath doo (strict tone) Abhijeet forward his hand to him

Daya : Dressing gili thi change nhi remove kardi hoti...

Abhijeet : wohh yaad nhi rha jaldi bahut thi ... tho ...mmm..

Daya: bass ho gya samajh gya mein koi excuse nhi hai tumhare pass...lo change ho gyi dressing abb sham ko doctor se change kra lena ...

Abhijeet : (low tone): Aap nhi karenge ... Daya (astronoied) : kya ...

ABHijeet : Aap nhi karenge kya meri dressing change sham ko ...

Daya : (clam): thik hai aa mein hi kar dunga chalo abb late ho rha hai...mein ye rakh ke aata hu...

Abhijeet hold his hand...I m sorry Dada bhai (friends mein aapne sabse bade bhai ko kabh kabhi bulati hu so mein ne likh diya ) ... mein Gusse mein kya bol gya mujhe kuch nhi pata tha mein ... aap ko pata hai na mujhe gusse mein kuch samajh nhi aata ...

Daya: thik hai Maaf kiya abb chalo rona band karo ...

Abhijeet : Nhi aap ne mujhe dil se maaf nhi kiya plzz ... mein aap bolo mein kya karu bhai plzz aise tho na karo aapne Chote ke sath mein abb aur yehh du dur rhna ladna nhi karpa rha bhai ... plzz...(cryin harshly)

Daya: ( melted like wax) Chote utho... chup yrr aise bhi koi rota hai haan ... mujhe tho laga tha strong ho gya mera chotu ... abhijeet still sobbing ... bass bachee aur kitna rona hai bhaiya aapse naraj nhi the aap bhaiya se naraz the abhijeet clam down ... chal utho muhh(face) dhoke Office chalte hai (whisperd).. warna Ravan gussa karega...

Duo laughed...

CID Office

Duo Entered and...

* * *

 **THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT**

 **EK YA DO CHAPTER BACHE HAI HOPE AAP SAB KO PASAND AAYE ...**

 **R and R**

 **Rhia dubey**


	11. Chapter 11 WE ARE TOGETHER FOREVER

HELLO EVERY ONE ... HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FROM THIS LEARNING PEN... ENJOY...:):)

* * *

CID Office

Duo Entered and...

Acp sir was already present with fire in his eyes...

Acp : Daya mere cabin mein aayo...

Daya: my I come in sir...

Acp : hmm... kya mein pooch sakta hu pure 1 ghanta late hone ka karan aisa bhi kya karne lage dono log...

Daya: wohh.. sirrr... hum aa rhe the ki wooo...Traffic mein phash gye ...

Acp : Acha ... traffic haan... chalo acha wohh... raid ki file leke aayo ...(pov) lagta hai sahab ki dosti ho gyi tabhi tho humare dono sahbzade itne khush aur ankho mein shaitani ke rang bhi nazar aa rhe Acp shab sambhal jao ...(smiled) Abb ye abhijeet or daya nhi rhe hai Abb yeh.. Abhidaya ho gye hai ... tumahri shamat aayi hai abb...

His phone ring...Acp : okk mein abhi aata hu ... hmm thik hai ...(he moved out)

Acp :Daya file baad mein dena okk...

Daya : okk... sirr..

Abhi: Kya hua kyu bulaya tha ... sir ne

Daya: bhaisahab ...sir pooch rhe the pura ekk ghanta jaldi kaise aa gye hum dono...(teasing)...

Abhi : tho tumne kya bola...

Daya: (naughty) : Bol diya abhijeet sirrr apni Gf se milne gye the...

Abhijeet : (normally) : ohh...Gf...(shocked) what... daya..g...Gf..meri ... bahut bura lage ga agar chota bhai pite ga samjhe...

Duo laughed together... All are looking them ... with surprise...Duo notice well...

Daya : kya baat hai aise kya dekh rhe ho...

rajat : nhi sir wohh...kuch nhi...

Abhijeet : kya baat hai bolo ... tho

Rajat : Sir aap dono ke bich sirf ladhyi hoti thi... aaj aap dono sath mein ... aur aapka tho (low tone) temper all time high rhta tha tho aaj aap hans rhe the...

Daya : DEkha Abhijeet tum ne dara diya sabko ... THE GREAT ANGRY YOUNG MAN ban ke Rajat ... daro nhi tumhare Abhijeet sir ke upar chadha hua bhoot daya sir ne utar diya hai Don't

worry you All are safe now...( all laughed)...

Abhijeet : Acha wohh... sab tho safe par ye jo bhashan diya na safty par tum kaise apni safty karo ge ... Daya Sirrr...

Daya : means kyaa karne wale ho Abhi tum bolo...

Abhijeet : (singing) Aye Daya hai mushkil bachna tera , jara hat ke jara bachke mein hu Abhijeet ... mein hu Abhijeet ...abhijeet... meri jaan ...(laughed run to cafeteria)

All are surprised...

Daya : Mein abhi aaya (he also run behind) Abhi ... ruko tho (shouting) kya chal rha hai tere shaitani deimagh mein ... bolo ...Abhijeet was laughing madly and running...Both reach parking...

Abhijeet Bump with some one and about to slip When person grab his arms... Abhijeet closed his eyes... due to sudden incident and That pakadam pakdayi... his heart beat was too fast and signs were not in control Person try make him stand ... Abhijeet just hold his hand ... and allow him self to fall on that person... Now he was hugging that person... he looked at Person ... it was his DAD...

Daya : tum thik ho na Abhi...

Abhjeet: Hmmm.. thik hu tum chalo mein aata hu...

Abhijeet to acp sir : THank you sir aap ne mujhe aaj girne se sambhal liya...

Acp : mein tho tumko haar mod par sambhal sakta hu tum bas ho haq tho wapas kardo Abhijeet ...

Abhijeet : mein ... cafe.. cafeteria hoke aata hu Daya wait kar rha hai ... excuse me..

Daya : Aree.. Abhijeet idhar ...

Abhijeet : HMm... kuch mangao kya Paani pi rhe ho...

Daya: Aree bilkul... bhai jaara ... sandwich dena with coffee...

Abhijeet was silent...

Daya : teased) abhi koi mujhe Bachke rahne ka bol rha tha ...

Abhijeet : looked Down :

Daya :(softly): Kya baat hai Bhai kya hua hai haan mujhe nhi btaye ga ...

Abhijeet : yrr kya mein Acp sir ke sath galat kar rha hu ,... yrrr unhone aapne dar ki wajah se unko dikhne ke liye mein ne aapna dream choda... abb kya naraz bhi nhi ho sakta ... mein akela hua koi nhi tha kya abb mera haq nhi ki mein naraz hu ...

Daya: Kya Galat hai kya sahi mein nhi janta , mein ye bhi nhi janta ki kaun galat hai kaun sahi par mein yehh janta hu ki mera bhai kisiko dukh mein nhi dekh sakta aur rhi baat akele hone ki Tho Abhi ... akele tum Dono the Mere sath mere coach the ... mere jase aur bhi the par tum aur dad akele the ... bilkul... jitna tum akele the utna Dad bhi the ek baar unki Jagha aapne aapko rakhke dekho... mein ne bhi aise hi kiya tab jake Dad ka dard samajh paya ... (he pat Abhijeet back and moved ...)

IN OFFICE...

Acp : Daya acha hua tum aa gye ... HQ se Order hai tumko pune jana hai Ye raid ki File leke abhi ...

Daya : okk ... sir mein nikalta hu...

ACP: TURNED TO ALL TUM SAB BHI SAB KUCH ARRANGE KARKE NIKLO AAJ KUCH TRAINEES AYENGE THO SABKI CHUTTI...

Abhijeet : kya baat hai sab khush hai ... kya hua...

Daya : Boss sabko half day mila hai ... mujhe chod ke

Abhijeet : kyu tum ko kyu nhi mila sabko matlab mujhe bhi...

Daya : haan tumko bhi ... yrr pune file leke jana hai ... chalo mein nikalta hu tum Enjoy karo byee...

Abhijeet : beyy (murmurred ) huhhhh Enjoy kya enjoy akele kya diwaro ke sath enjoy karu ... chlo ghar chalte hai ...

At Home ...

Acp sir at dinning : Abhijeet ko bula lo khane ke liye

Kaka : Abhijeet sahab ... khana lag gya hai ... chale khale

Abhijeet: Kaka aapse kitni baar bola hai ye sahab aap apne Acp sahab ko hi bola kare ... mujhe nhi beta bolo bachaa bolo kuch nhi tho Naam lo par ye sahab nhi ... (kaka smiled)

Kaka : thik hai aab se nhi bolunga bass abb khana khalo chal ke...

Abhijeet : hmm ... thik.. Mujhe bhookh nhi hai aap sir ko khila de...

Acp sir : kya hua ...

Kaka: sahab unko bhook nhi hai...

Acp : Acha dekhtha hu mein tum khana lgayo...in room ... khna kyu nhikhana hai tumko ...

Abhijeet : kaka se bola tha ki mujhe bhook nhi hai iss liye nhi khna hai...

Acp : Acha bhook nhi haan ... abhi tak tho usko hi kha jayo ge itna Gussa tha ... lekin aab uske bina khana khya nhi jaa rha hai (teasing ).. sahab kyu...

Abhijeet: Aisa kuch nhi hai mujhe bhookh nhi that's it...

Acp : strictly : Chup chap niche chalo aur khna khayo samjhe...without any arguments...

Abhijeet :(shocked) yehh...yr ... kya hai haaaan ... aap mujhee Dhamki de rhe hai ...ya Order de rhe hai ...

Acp: Jo tumko samajh mein aaye Dhamki tho Dhamki hi sahi Oder tho Oder hai ... aab chalo...

Abhijeet : Mein... ku..kuch nhi samjh rha hu mein ghar mein hu tho aap ke Order's kyu... manu(just like a kid, who is angry with his parents and refuse to do what they said..:) ) Aur Dhamkhi se mein nhi darta ...

Acp : tum aa rhe ho ya nhi abhijeet ...

Abhijeet : (stubborn) NHIIII...

Acp: come near to his bed : nhiiiii haan ...

Abhijeet : (You are dead abhijeet...): NHiii ... matlab aise nhi aa rha hu ...aaa... haaaan change karke .. aa.. rha hu...(kya yrr hitler hi hai ... par karte sab ache ke liye hi hai shayad mein hi galat hu... haan ye thik.)

Acp(smiled): bacha hai...(murmrred): hmm... aayo..

Acp : sit on dinning...

Abhijeet : also join him: Aa gya mein aab aap khna suru kare mein bhi karta hu...

Both Finished their dinner

Acp : Waise ek baat pooch sakta hu ...

Abhijeet : jii bilkul...

Acp : puri team Encounter ke baad ... without injury laut ke aa gyi ... par tumne ye Hath par naksha (map) kaise bnaa liya

Abhijeet : Wohh... mein Head ke piche bhaaga aur gardan (neck) pakdhi tho usne chaku ... mardiiii...

Acp : (angry ) kya jarurat thi Hero bane ki goli bhi par sakte the uske paer (leg) Sharp shine jii... kyu...

Abhijeet : Ek cid Officer ki jaan desh ke liye hi hoti hai ... kya hua joh zakham aa gye aapne kaam mein hi hua hai ...

Acp : Cid Officer ki jaan desh ke liye hoti ... hum sab Ghar se nikhsl te hai tab sar(head) par kafan (Shroud) nikhalte hai ... par aise jaan jokhim mein dalna kis angle se bhaduri hai... isko bewakufi bolte hai ... bete jaan...First aid na karke kaun si bhaduri dikha rhe S.I abhijeet ...(teasing)..

Abhijeet : wohh... Ek hath se ho nhi pa rha hai ...

Acp (moved while mumurring) humse bolde tho shaan kaam ho jayegi ... bewakuf...

Acp sir comes to abhijeet with firstaid

Acp : Hath do..

Abhijeet forword hand...

Acp : started bandaging...: (low tone) waha Gujarat mein bhi chote lagti hongi...

Abhijeet : nodded with Hmmm..

Acp : observing his wound ... kaun dekhta tha matlab kaise...ghar par kaun dekhbhal karta tha

Abhijeet : Ghar par tho koi nhi hota tha ... mein jada Hospital mein hi rhta tha ... discharge ke baad duty join kar leta tha ... mujhe ghar mein akele rhna pasand nhi tha...

Acp : composed ) LO hogya aab chup chap aapne kamre mein jao...

Abhijeet : moved to his room..

Acp came after to hisroom with milk and meds..

Acp : Abhijeet ye meds lelo dard kaam ho ga

Abhijeet : meds (made faces) mein thik hu meds ki koi jarurat nhi hai...

Acp : haa thik le lo warna... samjhe tum...

Abhijeet : Hadd hai di jiye ... he take his meds...

Acp sir moving out from his room when abhijeet call him...

Abhijeet : Sirr

Acp : haan ...

Abhijeet : Aap ne Mujhse kuch kha tha parking mein ... jawab nhi lenge kya...

Acp : shayad mein jawab jhanta hu abhijeet ...

Abhijeet : shyad aap nhi jhante hai ya jo jante hai galat jante hai ...

Acp : tum sahi baata do ...

Abhijeet : Dad kya aap mujhe phir se sambhalenge jaise pehle sambhalte the ... har chot se har gham se ... har ansoo se...

Acp : Tum kya sach mein mujhe maaf...

Abhijeet hug his dad : Maafi aapko nhi mjhe mangni chahiye ... mein chota tha na ... phir bhi ... aapko itna bola ...

Acp : humsa Yaad rakhna abhijeet bado ka gussa Unka Pyarr hota hai ... aur Bado se aise Ruth ke nhi jante beta ...

Abhijeet : (crying) mujhe laga aapko mujhse pyarr nhi ...

Acp : Tumko laga tumse pyarr usko laga usse pyarr nhi ... tho dono chod ke chale gye iss budhe Baap ko ... (Crying) pooch tho lete KI Dad aapko humse pyarr hai bhi ki nhi par...

Abhijeet : I M sory Dad bahut hurt kar diya na So sorry ..

Acp : hug him and feel sooth : Abb nhi jana Abhijeet meri aur Daya ki jaan basti hai tume...

Daya : aree yrr mein bhi hu... itne din se mein bhi aap se dur tha dad...

Acp : open his other arm with jao...

Daya also hug his dad...

Daya : Miss you dad...

Abhijett : I also missed u too much dad..

Acp : mein ne bhi mere bachoo ko bahut miss kiya ...aur aap andar kaise aaye

Daya : Wohh ... door khula hi tha kaka ja rhe the tho door khula tha mein andar aa gya ... aur aake dekha tho koi mere bina hi aapke hug ke maze le rha tha ...

Abhijeet : Aab kisiko har jgha late hi entry karni hoti hai tho mein kya karu ...

Daya : kya mein late entry karta hu haan ...

Abhijeet : jii haan ... aap (he runn)

Daya : Abhijeet ke bache ... ruk tho ...

Abhijeet (standing on sofa) : Mere Bache nhi daya Pehle tere bache ... Meri shadi nhi hui...(laughed)

Acp :(shout) Kuch thodha na tho dekhna tum log...

And This TOM and JERRY ... continues...

* * *

 **THE END...**

 **THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT**

 **AREE ... NO STORY MATLAB KOI PROMISE NHI HAI ... AGAR TIME MILEGA THO OS LIKHNE HAI PAR KOI PROMISE NHI HAI...**

 **R and R**

 **Rhia dubey**


End file.
